Simplify the following expression. $ 9 \times 5 + 2 \times \dfrac{ 20 }{ 10 } $
Answer: $ = 9 \times 5 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 45 + 2 \times 2 $ $ = 45 + 4 $ $ = 49 $